ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vindicta
"The Emperor...mad with power. Malgus the betrayer...Delusional. The Dread Master....all corrupted by their own terror. Do you know what all these sith have in common apprentice? Here let me spare you the air...like you they made a mad dash for power and glory only to tear this Glorious Empire we have worked so hard to build apart making them all traitors. You're just like them...in the end weak...pathetic...and a traitorous and i will not allow a traitor to live to go unpunished." -Darth Vindicta before torturing her apprentice into madness for attempting to start a rebellion Darth Vindicta at an early start in her life had many enemies and few allies. Her family surname Kano mere Mention brought out hate in several Fractions of the Sith Empire. While the Kano bloodline can be traced back to the Hundred years of Darkness era, thus earning them Nobility Status, their entire ideology is hidden and closely guarded to all outsiders earning them a well deserved hatred. This however Did not stop Vindicta or the Kano's from flourishing in their environment. What little is known about their ideology is that they are highly loyal to the Sith Empire. The Kano's use subterfuge to destroy any and all enemies of the Empire. By the time Darth Vindicta was eighteen it was rumored she had been responsible for twelve other Darths being mysteriously murdered in their homes all of whom were deeply hated by High Ranking Imperials and the Dark Council alike. By the time she was twenty five she had single handedly amassed a power base like no other Kano had managed before and was named Darth Vindicta for the way she would avenge the Empire against those who would seek to destroy it. Early Life in Nobility "If you have not figured it out then you are blind, more so than I" - Garvesne Kano referring to Dehop's connection to the force. From the start Vindicta was a strange one, even to her family. Most of the Kano's were force sensitive yet it seemed like Vindicta would be an ordinary child, however the child had a talent for getting into places that ordinarily be impossible to reach. When she was one years old she managed to crawl away unnoticed from her mother whom's force detection skills at the time where unmatched. At the age of five she was found in the center of Imperial Intelligence headquarters. Due to the seriousness of this incident the head of the family was called to the Kano's estate on Dromund Kaas. Garvesne Kano, formerly Darth Letum only took one look at the child before looking to her parents. He declared them unfit to be the status of Lords of the Sith and took the child away to become his apprentice. When later asked why he called them unfit and took the child he simply replied "That child has unlimited potential in matters of the force, for before she was even born she has been unconsciously hiding her presence in the force" In a matter of days everything changed for Dehop. Previously restricted artifacts and knowledge were given freely to her to begin her studies, eventually even learning to control her powers in the force. Training "In the end we all stand alone, this is a lesson you must learn on your own if you are to survive Anhya!" - Garvesne Kano, a phrase she would later on take for herself At the age of six ,like all other members of her family Vindicta chose a new name Anhya, and thus was taken to a planet they had long since used as their training ground. This planet is filled with the harshest conditions. In the north lay a frozen tundra, the east a barren desert, the south a seemingly endless ocean and the west dense forest filled with predators. The Planets unique features made the perfect training ground for the Kano's. It is there that Vindicta began her training with Garvesne. On a base she was beaten daily until she learned to control pain so that she did not feel it, she was then sent into the desert to learn basic survival skill, she had two objectives survive and bring back and acient artifact of power from a long lost forgotten civilization. After two months of barely surviving she stumbled upon an ancient temple, littered with the bones of the dead. Inside this ancient temple Vindicta faced her first trial, the trial of purity. Inside she faced illusions of all her possible futures and pasts. Upon reaching the center chamber she found her prize, When she touched it however she got more than she bargained for, the artifact tore her in two, the part of her that was of the light and that of the dark permanently separating the two. The light would remained Anhya while the dark would grow up to be called Vindicta. Both Anhya's left the temple alive. Upon returning to the camp it was revealed that this test had been done to every Kano, to which the result was always different. She was then sent into the frozen tundra to learn the basics of saber combat with her master Garvesne. Sadly however she showed no real talent for it even after five years in the tundra. Now being at the age of eleven she was sent into the dense forest. She was reforged into the force user she is in the modern day. She faced entities of the darkside and crazed assassins for an entire year. First Assignment "Mark my words! I will have my revenge!" - Darth Vindicta Freedom! Path of Vengeance